


A Sick Game

by ladymisteria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Irene si ritrova a meditare sul suo rapporto con Sherlock Holmes, il detective con il cappello buffo.Nata da un momento di ispirazione improvvisa.





	A Sick Game

 

Piange, Irene Adler.

Buffo come ogni volta che si è ritrovata a farlo, la colpa sia  _sua._

Di quell'uomo dalla pelle diafana e dagli occhi color del ghiaccio più puro.

Di quell'uomo che pur provando i suoi medesimi sentimenti non glieli esprime, terrorizzato dall'idea che se lo facesse il suo piccolo mondo -  il suo universo perfetto fatto di strane e discutibili abitudini - crollerebbe come un castello di carte davanti a una finestra lasciata aperta in una fredda giornata di settembre.

Irene piange, e vuole che anche lui lo faccia.

Che anch'egli provi quello che sta provando lei.

Allora si trova nuovi  _amici_.

Gioca con loro come farebbe il gatto con il topo, per poi gioire della reazione dell'uomo.

Per poi vedere la sua mascella contrarsi impercettibilmente e le sue pupille restringersi sempre più.

E se anche lui finge di fronte a lei, Irene  _sa_  che una volta allontanatosi, l'uomo si chiuderà in un rigoroso silenzio, ferito.

Tornerà nel suo appartamento e torturerà il suo costosissimo violino con melodie cariche di rabbia.

Perché è così che vanno le cose, tra loro.

E' quello il loro rapporto.

Un gioco d'amore malato, dove ci si continua a fare del male a vicenda e dove nessuno vince mai.

E questo, ad Irene Adler, piace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Si tratta puramente di un momento d'ispirazione improvvisa, non ho idea di come possa essere venuto fuori e se la cosa sia anche solo lontanamente decente abbastanza da essere letta.  
> Me la lascereste una recensione, tanto per capire se è stata davvero una cattiva idea, da cestinare? =)  
> Grazie♥


End file.
